Sick and Twisted Chaos
by AnayristheDragon25
Summary: Everyone knows how evil Twin Masters can be, First Squad know it very well...


Ch 1: Ambush

It was night already when the five members of First Squad came back from their latest mission.

They had to face a fierce battle against the Puma's army and the Wolverine's Army and, once it was over, they just wanted to drag themselves to their beds and sleep until the next era.

One by one, the heroes entered in their squad's tactical room. Mostly went straight to sit (or better slump) in their seats and rest on the table, huffing.

Jumpy was so weak that his ears hung to the sides of his head, too tired to prop them up.

Mystique Sonia didn't have problems since Yaksha carried her; however, both were very worn out.

Mighty Ray was literally dragging himself in the room, until he slumped on his seat.

Lin Chung was tired as well, but nothing seemed too much for the silent backbone of First Squad…maybe except for a few things, like using his Harmonic Energy.

–Man…that was high…- Mighty Ray sighed.

-Jumpy…so tired…- the rabbit king whined as he laid face on the table.

-Bah…back in my times…- Mr. No Hands scoffed as he shook his head.

-Speak for yourself- Mystique Sonia pointed out.

Lin Chung didn't complain and was about to take a seat as well when suddenly he felt a disturbance in the Harmonic Energy. Like a jolt crossing his mind in a second's fraction.

Something was wrong and that something came from…

-The Dark forest…- the warrior whispered to himself.

He turned to his friends, about to tell them to follow him, until he noticed the tired looks they had. His teammates went through enough for today and had just fell asleep on the table, snoring loudly.

Lin Chung smiled and then he left without making noise. His friends needed rest; maybe he could handle this alone.

-Later, in the Dark Forest…-

The Dark Forest was enveloped in thick darkness. The full moon was the only source of light and there was no other sound than the breeze flowing through the leaves of the trees and the warrior's almost silent footsteps.

The place was extremely quiet and this was not easing Lin Chung's spirit. His senses were tense and focusing, being alert to his surroundings, his staff held tight in his hands.

He felt an eerie sensation, like he should return immediately back to the base or call for backup. He never distrusted his instincts and always tried to accomplish his duties at the same time…yet, this feeling of worrisome wasn't leaving him. With every step made, the sensation seemed just to grow more and more inside of him.

-Something isn't right…- he thought to himself.

Suddenly he heard something and tensed. He turned sharply around, seeing a bush shaking.

-Show yourself!- he demanded as he pointed his staff, ready to battle.

The bushes kept rustling, until they quickly stopped… and a tiny raccoon hopped out of it.

The warrior lowered his weapon, feeling relieved. He chuckled a bit to himself.

–Hello, little one - he greeted kindly.

The tiny animal, at first curious, suddenly changed to terrified and ran away as fast as it could.

Lin Chung didn't know what could have possibly scared the critter that much, until he sensed danger. He leaped away before a blast of red energy could strike him from behind.

The warrior turned and narrowed his eyes.

A giant humanoid-like monster, half of fire and half of water, came to view, crushing the trees under his feet.

-Twin Masters - the hero said serious.

– Well, well, what do we have here? Lin Chung, the most skilled warrior of Big Green, all alone in the Dark Forest…what a surprise…- The monster seethed in slightly amusement.

-I don't know what you're up to, Twin Masters – Lin Chung said – but whatever evil deed you have in mind, I will stop you! - he struck a fighting pose, but the chaos demon just laughed at him.

The sensation of worry crossed the hero once again, his senses were shouting at him to just run. There was something in the monster's laugh that sent cold shivers down the warrior's back. He quickly shrugged off the thought, focusing on his enemy.

- We'll see about that…- Twin Masters smirked and then fired a blast of red and blue electricity.

The warrior dodged and begun running in circles around the monster, shooting Bamboo shoots from his staff like projectiles.

The hits didn't make any significant damage, maybe they just felt like mosquitoes stings on the chaos being.

The demon attacked again with his chaos energy but Lin Chung dodged again. He know that his sniping skills weren't effective at all with an enemy like that. He put the staff on his back and then he focused.

-Must concentrate…- he whispered to himself as he closed his eyes, a purple glowing aura formed around him.

Twin Masters shot a blast of Chaos Energy, which Lin Chung counterattacked with a blast of Harmonic Energy.

The two attacks collided, sparks flying in the air as both energies were pushing back each other. No one could prevail on the other, however, the hero's harmonic energy slowly started to being pushed back.

Lin Chung felt his strength slowly draining away, become weaker by the second.

-I can't lose…- the harmonic warrior thought. He kept focusing and the Harmonic energy started to push back the chaos.

-Enough of this! - the chaos monster roared in rage. He stomped hard on the ground, creating an earthquake that shook the entire forest.

The ground split under the warrior's feet and he jumped to avoid fall in.

Great mistake.

Twin Masters took the chance and shot a chaos blast, hitting Lin Chung fully.

The blow sent the hero crash against a tree. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground, in great pain.

Lin Chung struggled to keep conscious but the hit has been too much for him, his vision became blurred as he was losing consciousness.

The last thing he saw in the night was the demon's blurred figure standing over him and extending his clawed hand toward him.

Then the world faded …

* * *

Author Notes: Cliffhanger! This is my first M fic ever wrote.

ps: if there are eroors, then sorry for my poor english...


End file.
